


A Gift of Moonlight

by dreamerxatxheart (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Intersex Agender Asexual Yuri Plisetsky, Other, Sex Repulsed Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dreamerxatxheart
Summary: In the days when the world was young and gods walked among men, there were places one did not go. It was known that each god had their own particular haunt, a sacred space only to be tread by those worthy of the god’s blessing. The same was true of the demigods, ones born of titans or gods and humans. If they were not permitted to wander Olympus, then they were also excluded from these sacred spaces. This was not the case for Otabek, son of Hades.





	A Gift of Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yamswrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamswrites/gifts).



In the days when the world was young and gods walked among men, there were places one did not go. It was known that each god had their own particular haunt, a sacred space only to be tread by those worthy of the god’s blessing. The same was true of the demigods, ones born of titans or gods and humans. If they were not permitted to wander Olympus, then they were also excluded from these sacred spaces. This was not the case for Otabek, son of Hades.

Otabek had grown up in the Underworld, surrounded by death but surprisingly full of life. Nothing was spoken of his human mother who had died to bring him into the world, nor was he heartbroken about her loss as the goddess Persephone had raised him as her own along with his two sisters. Every year when she returned to her mother on Mt. Olympus to bring about the change in the seasons, he mourned her loss. He clung to her chiton with tears in his eyes wishing he could prevent her from leaving. With a heavy heart, she would give him her blessing until they met again at the end of summer. Hades never chided his son for his tears for he too was sad to see his wife leave. 

During the time Persephone was away, Hades would have his son follow him around while he performed his duties. Otabek’s nature was naturally a quiet one, but by accompanying his father, Otabek became even more silent and vigilant as to not disturb his lord father. He was perceptive, and as he grew older, he willingly took over some of the more mundane tasks for his father in an effort to be helpful. Otabek was eager to cure himself of the boredom and loneliness that came with remaining isolated from everyone except his immediate family. 

For Hades and Persephone, Otabek’s youth passed too quickly. His typically laconic father told any who would hear of it how Otabek had grown into a fine young man, the spitting image of his father except for his mortal mother’s eyes. Once Otabek came of age, he had been permitted to walk amongst mortals unattended. It took a few journeys for the timid demigod to feel comfortable enough to slip in and out as he pleased. Seeing the sheer ruggedness of the mortal realm took his breath away every time. There was something endearing about how desperately mortal things clung to life. 

The cave Otabek emerged from opened out onto the side of a mountain, the craggy rock cut with swaths of bright emerald patches of grass. Tall evergreens spread out below him, whiffs of their clarifying scent travelled along the gentle breezes that originated from lower down in the valleys and sea below. Otabek travelled further and further away from the Underworld with every visit outside, enraptured by all the sights and sounds the world provided, but he always returned by the end of the day. He had heard many stories from those who resided in the Underworld, and he had heard enough to know that there were probably more dangers than he knew. Yes, he would avoid far more trouble as long as he returned by day’s end.

One late summer morning, Otabek found himself traversing the countryside. The heat wasn’t terribly oppressive, and this high up on the mountain provided more comfortable temperatures for an early morning jaunt. He strolled through the shaded forests, listening to the wildlife and other beings begin their day. A few naiads from a nearby brook beckoned him over, but Otabek merely gave them a friendly smile and carried on with his trek. As with his previous visits, the forest animals were friendly, well as friendly as wild things could be. A shift in the breeze brought an unnatural, eerie silence with it. Otabek was keenly aware of the fact that no living thing moved, even so much as to take a breath. The absence of the typical rustling and various birdcalls left Otabek wary. As he kept moving, it was finally broken by the gurgling and gentle flow of a small stream and a far off bird or two. Only one type of being could have that affect on other living creatures, and it made Otabek wonder what god silenced the forest. 

As Helios drew his chariot across the sky, the warm yellow light trickled down through the boughs of wild oaks and plane trees with their bright summer foliage casting shadows on the forest floor. As beautiful as Elysium was, there was something about the dappled sunlight and variety of flora and fauna that gave Otabek a deeper sense of tranquility. If he thought hard about it, it was likely due to Persephone’s influence. Her love of the world and nature itself had taken root in him at a young age. Just ahead, Otabek could make out what appeared to be a small spring that tumbled into a pond. A glint of gold in the clearing made him pause.

Through the spaces between the trees, Otabek could just make out a lithe pale body as it slid into the undoubtedly cool water. Without a sound, Otabek crept forward, unsure of what he was walking into. Upon closer inspection, Otabek realized he had come upon a young man bathing. His blond hair shone in the light, and his head seemed to emit a soft glow, as if he was the one giving off light instead of it shining on him. The light that surrounded him was different in color and tone than everything else in the clearing which was significantly more shaded than the areas immediately surrounding it. It vaguely reminded him of moonlight. Otabek inched forward in an attempt to figure out what it was that made this man so stunningly beautiful. 

Jade spheres flashed his way. The young man did not look happy, in fact, he seemed irate, and the glow around him swelled making the brightness harsh and glaring instead of its previous softness. Otabek had spied on another god, and the god wasn’t taking it well. Otabek opened his mouth to apologize, but as the god stood up, the magic within him surged. This was no young man, and if it was who he thought it was, he was in some very deep trouble. So Otabek did the only thing he could think to do: he ran. He wasn’t gifted with Achilles’ speed, but he was able to move with ease through the familiar forest. Of course, he should have known that the forest wasn’t his realm, and therefore when he found himself running straight into the clearing again, this time meeting the wet, but hastily clad god, Otabek froze on the spot. 

Yuri, for that was the god in front of him, waved their hand causing the trees along the edge of the clearing to twist around each other so as to cage them both in. Otabek wasn’t quite sure how to rectify the situation at this point. Everyone, god and mortal alike, knew that to look on Artemis and her disciples when they were nude was certain death, and as one of her most beloved, Yuri would surely kill him for the offense. Otabek dropped to his knees, closed his eyes, and breathed out what he assumed would be his last breath. Nothing moved, not even Yuri. After a few minutes, Otabek squinted one eye open and saw Yuri standing in front of him. The rage hadn’t left their face, but he could see a silent struggle in their bright eyes.

“You saw.” Their voice trembled. 

“I did.” Yuri fisted their wet hair, tugging on the strands as they cried out a bellow of frustration. 

“I know my crime. Please act as you see fit.” Yuri’s eyes focused on Otabek once more as they were pulled out of their thoughts.

“You know me?” The green eyes narrowed to slits. Otabek didn’t move.

“If what I have heard is truth, then you are Yuri, child of Zeus. Am I wrong?” Yuri blinked and appeared to be stunned by Otabek’s words, though what was stunning about them Otabek could not say.

“You call me child of Zeus.” 

“Yes?”

“Not…son?” Otabek cocked his head to the side. He felt a pang of guilt as his eyes dropped low for a singular moment before flitting back up to Yuri’s face quickly. This close he could see the spatter of freckles across their face and cheeks. Yuri was truly a fellow of Artemis, radiant, beautiful, and frightening in their fury.

“You could not serve Artemis if you were a son, but you do not appear to be a woman. Forgive me if I have spoken wrongly.” Yuri didn’t move. 

“How do you- how can you- who are you? You are no mortal.” 

“Otabek, son of Hades.” Yuri nodded. 

“Yuri, I am truly sorry for having witnessed you bathe, but truthfully, I did not know it was you until you rose from the water. It was not my intention to … do anything untoward.” Yuri bit their lip, indecision clear on their face. 

“You are very honest, Otabek, son of Hades. Tell me, what drew you here? None ever come this way.” It seemed as if Yuri was looking for a way out, a delay of some kind, and if it meant that Otabek might not perish, he would seize that opportunity.

“The woods were silent, and I was worried some evil thing walked amongst us. I saw the shaded clearing, but a bright light coming from within, and then I saw the most beautiful –” The words fell from Otabek’s mouth before he had completely thought them through. He bit his tongue. It was true that Yuri was the most beautiful being he had ever laid eyes on, but he knew well that all of Artemis’ servants were required to follow in their lady’s footsteps. Chastity was required of all her servants, priestesses, and followers. Yuri’s freckled cheeks tinged pink at Otabek’s compliments. This seemed to surprise Yuri as much as it surprised Otabek. Otabek’s attention fell to their damp hair, and he realized that the golden locks were the source of most of the light within the clearing. He had the urge to tuck one of their loose curls behind their ear, but he kept his hands fisted tightly by his sides.

“For the crime of coming upon my lady as she bathed, do you know what happened to Actaeon?” Otabek swallowed and felt a shudder run through him. The horror that befell Actaeon was well known. The famous hunter changed into a stag and was killed by his own dogs. If Yuri felt a quarter of that fury, then Otabek would suffer greatly indeed.

“I do.” 

“It was an accident, too. I was there bathing with my lady, but there are things that cannot be unseen, things that cannot be unlearned, and yet…” Yuri’s pause left Otabek’s heart throbbing as it raced. 

“And yet, you are the first to address me as I am. Neither he nor she, a _child_ of Zeus. In any other circumstance, I would have given you my favor, but in this instance, I will give you your life.” The sweet air Otabek dragged into his lungs had never felt so good to breathe. He coughed and choked as his breathing calmed from the panicked breaths he had after considering the possibilities of what Yuri might do to him. Their saving words calmed his nerves, but the anxiety returned when Yuri continued.

“However, your life is forfeit if I ever find that you’ve spoken of what you’ve seen. I will steal the tongue from your mouth and feed your entrails to your father’s beloved pet.” The flash of righteous anger in Yuri’s eye made Otabek grow cold for a moment. The thought of betraying Yuri made something within his chest squeeze painfully. 

“I will swear it by your lady, Artemis, and by all the power you hold that I will never speak of what I have seen and that I will never betray you.” The second half of the vow fell from Otabek’s lips without thought, and a blush bloomed in Yuri’s fair cheeks. 

“Yes, well. If that’s all.” With another wave of their arm, the trees unfurled themselves, stretching their limbs towards the bright blue sky. The air warmed between them, and Otabek fought back another urge to move forward. He wanted to feel if Yuri was made of marble as they appeared to be. Neither one moved until Yuri gave a forced cough.

“I should like to bathe in privacy now.” 

“Oh!” Otabek staggered quickly to his feet, feeling heat course through his face, chest, and arms. He brushed off the dirt from his legs thinking of how to word his thoughts without offending the god or putting them on edge. 

“If I wanted to meet with you again. How would I find you?” Yuri’s face contorted with their confusion. Otabek had fumbled once more.

“Meet with me again? To what purpose? Surely now that you’ve seen all that there is of me, there is no mystery. Besides, I am almost never away from my lady’s side. This whole turn of events has been strange for me from the moment I stumbled upon this pool. I should think that is all that will be between us. I don’t have time for games.” Yuri’s words sprang quickly from their mouth as they defensively crossed their arms in front of their chest with a slight shiver. Otabek unpinned the chlamys from around his shoulders and stepped closer to Yuri, draping it over their thin frame. Yuri’s mouth hung open in sheer horror as Otabek patted the top of their head, catching a whiff of something vaguely floral as he did so. The tresses were unnaturally soft and silky beneath his fingers, and it crossed his mind that it would be far too easy for him to slide them through and gently scratch Yuri’s scalp. He wondered if Yuri would mind the touch. Otabek retracted his hand quickly with a smile and stepped back to give them their space. 

“Well, take care not to get chilled. I hope we meet again.” Otabek turned and fled. The instinct to run was not one he was used to, but in that moment, he knew he needed to. Maybe it was the afternoon light, but everything seemed much brighter to Otabek, even as he approached the mouth of the cave to enter the Underworld. The cool air hit his knees before he entered the cavern, swallowed by the cold and darkness and reminding him of the quickly approaching autumn and the return of his mother. 

When the season finally changed, Persephone returned to his father, and Otabek spent weeks in her company. When Hades wasn’t busy and involved in overseeing his realm, he never left her side either. They listened to the stories of new heroes that the Olympians had blessed, mortals and demigods alike. There was talk of new scandals and gossip about the gods and their doings. After one such tale, Persephone turned her head, eyes twinkling as they landed on Otabek.

“You know, it almost escaped me that I heard talk of you, sweet son.” Otabek was stunned. It was known that he almost never left the Underworld, choosing instead to assist his father and be a comfort to him, especially when Persephone was away. Hades’ eyebrows rose in surprise as well.

“Truly? What could have happened to have made you talk of the heavens?” 

“Does the name Yuri mean anything to you, Otabek?” As soon as the name came out of Persephone’s mouth, the only thing that could have been talked about sprung up from his memory. Not that Otabek had forgotten about Yuri, quite the opposite, not a day had passed that the shining jade eyes didn’t visit him in his sleep. 

“Yuri, Yuri…” Hades repeated the name to himself as if that would drudge up the identity of the person.

“Yes, Yuri, son of Zeus? He serves Artemis-”

“They are a child of Zeus, but they wouldn’t be able to serve Artemis if they were male, is that not so?” The corners of Persephone’s eyes crinkled as she smiled.

“That is so. I see that the rumors were true then. Tell me, were the rumors also true of you speaking of your undying love before running off? Helios and Gaia have confirmed that you’ve not been seen in each other’s company after your one moment together, which they hastily added was shrouded from their view thanks to Yuri’s power.” Not a single clear thought came to Otabek’s head. Instead, everything was jumbled together. The first thing that stood out was the confession. That Yuri had a lasting impact on him was unquestionable, but there was no basis for any profession of love, at least not that he could think of. There was also the realization that what had happened between them had gotten out, but how? Otabek had been true to his word; he had never spoken of the incident after it happened to anyone, living or dead. If he had kept his promise, then the question remained how it came to be known.

“Don’t look so confused, Beka. These things always get out. Yuri confessed everything to Artemis. I heard that there was some disputes between Yuri and some of Artemis’ other servants, so Yuri agreed to a purification rite in order to maintain their status.” Otabek opened his mouth to defend Yuri but found his tongue curling, unable to control the muscle. He tried to speak again, but the words refused to pass his lips. The only thing he was able to do was stare disapprovingly at Persephone. His father wheezed out a chuckle.

“Well, well, it does seem that you are tied up indeed. Yuri’s magic is strong if it is able to affect you here.” It took Otabek a moment to realize that he was unable to defend Yuri because of some spell and not due to anything natural to him.

“I must go.” Otabek’s tongue relaxed once all his intentions to speak about the moment had dissipated. He left his mother and father, missing their side-glances and soft eyes as they watched him scurry out of their realm. Otabek had no idea where he was going, but once he made it outside and out of the Underworld, he knew which way was the right direction. The medley of twigs and fallen leaves broke under his feet, and the noise he made scared off any animals nearby as he made no attempt to stifle the sounds. The air outside was sharp and biting, leaving goose bumps on his arms and chilling him to his core, but he ignored it. There were more important things to focus on.

Otabek didn’t have to travel far before the brilliant eyes of his dreams appeared in front of him, the same irate expression as had appeared before, but this time it was accompanied by something that seemed almost heartbroken. Yuri barely had the time to open his mouth when Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri, pulling their body flush against his.

“How dare you! How could you!” Yuri shoved against Otabek, pummeling him wherever they could reach with their tiny fists. Otabek stepped out of the embrace, hands cupping Yuri’s cheeks where tears trickled down like dew drops in the early morning grass.

“How dare I what? Why could I not speak to defend you?” 

“Defend me?! Is that what you’re calling it?” Yuri slapped Otabek’s hands away, their body tight with coiled rage.

“My mother was telling me that there are rumors that you’ve broken your sacred vows with Artemis, how could I not defend you and tell her they were false? You’ve done no wrong. There was no need to be unnecessarily harsh on you. You didn’t need to be purified, or what strange ritual they thought best to humiliate you with. You are just as pure as when I first met you.” There was an undeniable rosy glow to Yuri’s face, and the usual quick banter Otabek assumed would follow didn’t continue as Yuri stared blankly into his face, silenced by his words.

“If you were concerned that I thought you had broken your vow, I knew you hadn’t. I had set my own magic upon you to protect me, as you well know because you did try to break it just now.” Yuri looked off to the side, framed with the same soft light as before. Once again, it reminded Otabek strongly of moonlight. 

“Is it fair to say it was broken if the intent to hurt you was not there?” Yuri chewed on their lip, fussing with it until it split. Otabek reached with his hand, gently prying the hurt from their teeth.

“Who are you that makes me feel so strangely?” Yuri whispered. “It wasn’t because of you that the request for me to be purified occurred, it was because I admitted…” Yuri trailed off. Otabek’s heart thundered loudly in his chest. It felt odd to be so conscious of his body’s quieter movements, but he could feel everything from the slight drag of his fingers on Yuri’s smooth face to his heart and lungs working in tandem, if not rapidly, to keep his body alive. 

“What did you admit, Yuri?” A gust of wind blew Yuri’s long hair into their face, twisting their peplos about their body, tangling the fabric between their legs. Yuri attempted to straighten out their appearance but a wrong tug had the light fabric slipping between their fingers. They gripped at the cloth to keep it in place as their center of balance shifted, and they toppled forward right into Otabek’s chest. Otabek caught Yuri, arms winding around them. Yuri was hard and cold like marble, just like he had thought back in the clearing. Otabek rubbed his hands against the bare skin of Yuri’s arms to try and warm them with the friction. 

“Yuri, what did you admit?” Otabek repeated. Yuri’s eyes peered up at him, round and vibrant.

“That I could come to care for you in the way that a lover might?” Otabek’s grip tightened.

“And why would you say that?” 

“Because I wondered what it might feel like to be in your arms, to feel your embrace. Though truthfully, I couldn’t ever fully embrace you as a lover, even if I were to stop serving my lady, I have no lust for any person. The thought is odious to me.” 

“Does Artemis restrict her followers and servants from lovers?” Otabek could feel Yuri shiver in his arms at the question.

“Not exactly. We are not permitted to have relations with man or beast. We are required to remain forever chaste.” 

“So you could take a lover you never made love to?”

“Who would ever want that?” Yuri quipped back. Their green eyes filled with tears which had Otabek’s heart seizing in his chest.

“Would you want that? If I asked it of you, would you?” Otabek brushed Yuri’s hair back, tucking it behind their ear. The silence was pregnant with Yuri’s unspoken response. Otabek struggled in the silence with his own feelings. He was certain that if they said no, his heart would be far more wounded than he might have anticipated originally. The possibility had given him hope, and it would be that which would cause him great pain. Yuri was the only being he had ever wanted to care for in that way, and if Yuri wouldn’t have him, he would carry on as he always had: alone. 

“Are you certain?” It was barely a whisper, and Otabek could feel both his and Yuri’s hearts fluttering with the words. He dropped his forehead to press against theirs.

“Never have I ever been more certain.” 

“You would never touch me. It would only be this.”

“Could I kiss you?” 

“Well,” Yuri faltered. “Nothing too passionate.” Otabek’s lips found Yuri’s, molding themselves together but not seeking entry. This was enough. It was more than enough. Their lips were soft and sweet like ripe apricots. He cupped Yuri’s cheek, kissing the corner of their mouth, then the other side, the tip of their nose, their forehead, and their lips once more, a smile pressed back against his lips. The kiss was more refreshing than the best ambrosia the heavens had to offer.

“You could really be with me like this?” 

“I would want for nothing. I would have no greater happiness.” 

The wrath of a jealous god was fearsome, and Artemis was incensed at Otabek stealing a portion of her favorite companion’s affection. Hades and Persephone interceded on his behalf to Zeus who had already heard Artemis’ grievances. Unfortunately for Artemis, she had forgotten that Yuri was also a child of Zeus, and if it pleased them, Zeus wanted nothing more than to see his child happy, as Yuri had never asked for anything from their great father. She finally agreed to concede if and only if Otabek would choose not to return to the Underworld with his mother and father. The request was not unexpected as Otabek had assumed there would be some sort of retribution, and her caveat doubly served as a test of his affection. If he didn’t agree, then obviously he didn’t love Yuri enough to justify their relationship. Nervously, he agreed, and the brilliant smile that flashed across Yuri’s face was enough to make him certain that he had made the right choice. 

Hades and Persephone were crushed by outcome, as they would miss his constant presence, but neither wanted to ruin his happiness. Otabek offered to serve as a head priest for one of the shrines dedicated to his father and Hecate, one of the other goddesses of the Underworld in an attempt to appease them and ease their pain. Serving Hades and Hecate brought Otabek another bonus when the servants of Artemis came monthly to pay tribute to Hecate and celebrate the passing of the full moon to the new moon and honor their dual status as moon goddesses. It was then that Otabek and Yuri proved to be a better match than any could have dared hope for as they performed the rituals perfectly time and time again that conveyed the passing of the moon. 

Time passed, and soon the mortals that Otabek and Yuri had come to know and care for changed their ways and adopted different faiths. The center of their known world moved west before expanding to cover the globe, and yet, it is said that on the night just after the full moon, there can be seen what appears to be two young men on Mount Parnassus, dancing in time with a beat long forgotten, sharing stolen kisses beneath the moonlight.


End file.
